Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island!
Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island! 'is the fiftieth episode of Super Mario Island. Summary It's the biannual Tickle Festival, and everyone, including the Pokémon crew, the Mario crew and all of the Pokémon on the island, must tickle each other. Plot The episode begins with the Mario crew relaxing on Seashell Beach. Suddenly, they hear laughter coming from somewhere on the beach and decide to investigate. Upon investigating, the Mario crew sees Rockruff, Shinx, Vibrava and Joltik tickling Flygon with Rockruff tickling Flygon's sides, Shinx tickling Flygon's armpits, Joltik tickling Flygon's belly and Vibrava tickling Flygon's ribs. Being really ticklish, Flygon is laughing hysterically and chortling nonstop. Between her laughs, Flygon asks "No fair! How is it every year, I get tickled first?!" and Shinx, scratching Flygon's right armpit, answers "You're a really ticklish first target!". Quotes 'Vibrava:"Flygon is always the first one to get tickled!" Flygon:"No, I'm not!" Vibrava:"Yeah, you are!" [The screen switches a flashback of Flygon getting tickled by various bug Pokémon) Flygon: (in flashback) "Hey, mates! It's the biannual Tickle Festival again!" Bug Pokémon:"YEAH!!!" Bug Pokémon tickle Flygon everywhere Flygon: (in flashback) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snorts* GUYS! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snorts* NOOOO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEET!" Bug Pokémon stop tickling Flygon Flygon: (in flashback) "Crikey! You little critters are very awesome ticklers!" screen switches back to the current scene Flygon:(remembering) "Ohh!" ___________ tickles Magby Magby:(breathing fire in laughter) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" accidentally catches Shinx's mane on fire. Shinx notices that her mane is on fire and stop tickling Magby Shinx:*screams shrilly with fear* (running away screaming) "IT BURNS!" Magby:"Sorry about that, Shinx!" ~Confessional~ (Shinx's Confessional) Shinx:"Okay! Tickling a fire type Pokémon that breathes fire while laughing is an extremely neutral idea because I honestly don't know if it's a good idea or a bad idea!" _____ (Magby's Confessional) Magby:"I can't help breathing fire while laughing! I'm just too ticklish!" ~End confessional~ ___________ tickles a Kingdra. The Kingdra sprays water at Flygon Shinx:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gets sprayed by the Kingdra Rockruff:"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" get sprayed by the Kingdra ____________ tickles Mudbray on her belly Mudbray:(kicking her muddy front hooves in Shinx's face) "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gets mud all over her face Shinx:"Haha! I love it when Pokémon smile while they laugh!" turns to her friends Shinx:"Am I right, guys?" Shinx's friends:*laughs* Shinx:"What? What are you laughing at?" pulls out a mirror and sees her face covered in mud Shinx:"Huh?! Who covered my face in mud?!" Mudbray:"Oops! My bad! Sorry!" ~Confessional~ (Mudbray's Confessional) Mudbray:"My front hooves kick my tickler's face when they tickle my belly! I can't help it! It's my ticklishness! It just makes me all...sensitive!" ~End Confessional~ _____________ Shinx:"Guys, since it's the biannual Tickle Festival, I'm gonna give out a bonus prize to the 5th place winner in the Tickle-A-Thon: The Tickle Tail!" looks at Daisy Shinx:"Daisy, if you get this tickle tail, you can tickle your friendly rival Flygon all you want, when you want! Pretty good reason to give you this!" Daisy:*smiles and then smirks at Flygon* Flygon:(quietly) "Crap!" *gulps* looks at Pom Pom Shinx:"Pom Pom, if you get this tickle tail, you can tickle Bowser Jr. whenever he gets mischievous! Pretty good reason to give you this!" Pom Pom:*smirks at Bowser Jr.* Bowser Jr.:*widens his eyes* looks at Daisy and Pom Pom Shinx:"So, the tickle tail goes to....." TD music plays Daisy:*crosses her fingers* Pom Pom:*smirks as she puts her left hand in front of herself* Shinx:"Daisy!" tosses the tickle tail to Daisy Pom Pom:*gasps* "What?!" Daisy:"YES!!!" Pom Pom:"No fair! Daisy made it to the goal with no tickle tools!" Shinx:"True! But, she didn't mock Bowser Jr. nor constantly tried to stop him from winning by using her tickle tools on him!" Bowser Jr.:"I agree with Shinx! I'm your brother-in-law, Pom Pom! You should've treated me with respect during the Tickle-A-Thon!" Pom Pom:"Oh, shut up, BJ!" Bowser Jr.:"Don't tell me to shut up!" Shinx:"Okay! That's enough! Later, everybody!" Songs * "Tickle Fest" Trivia * This episode reveals that Flygon is the first one to be tickled in the biannual Tickle Festival every year because she's a really ticklish first target. * This is the first episode in which Boo tickles Mario. ** This will happen again in A Hut Divided. Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1)